The Mysterious Beings
by Laengruk10001
Summary: The Wattersons and everyone has welcome mysterious bio organic beings from a planet far away. It's all good until someone want these beings hunted down and captured.


**Mata Nui's P.O.V.**

It has been a long war. We were all getting tired of the fighting. Even though we have united Spherus Magna once again, we have not defeated the Makuta and my brother, Teridax. We have suffered many losses. They were everywhere. The Skralls and Rahkshi have taken down some good warriors down. May they forever be remember. We were running out of options. Everywhere we fought, the Makuta got the upper hand. Rahkshi and Skralls have over run us. They have gotten bold, but how. They were just ordinary beings fighting with only weapons. What else could motivate them? I still have not found out. We are now at the last stronghold on this planet. This is the last stand. So far we have force them back with the stronghold's automatic cannon, but it's not going to hold them back for long. I hope whatever we do will foretold our future. Whatever happens, we will survive.

"Mata Nui! We're ready." The matoran and I travel into the deep layers of the stronghold. Inside we come across a new machine we were working on. With this machine, we would travel to another galaxy. Maybe another planet. Far away from this place as possible. Weeks ago, we decided that we can not hold down this stronghold for long. We had no other choice but to do this. This will cost us our home, the one place we only know. Wherever this device takes us, we will have a safe haven one way or another. I went up and greet all the Toa and Glatorians, even Malum, the exiled and Strakk.

"Toa and Glatorians, I thank you for your service in battling the evil back as long as you could, but now we need to leave this planet now." Vakama comes up in response

"We can't leave this place. This is our home. We don't know where this thing could even take us."

"I'm sorry Vakama, but this is our last chance. I know it's sad, but we have no other options. Half our people are already dead. We can't risk more. Wherever this takes us, we will call our new home." An alarm goes off, lighting up the room. A matoran warns us that a huge force of Skrall are coming. Tons of them.

"We have to go now! Nuju, where's the portal."

"Just a minute... Got it." A blue portal appears, swirling all about with a white center. Then later, a matoran comes running in.

"What is it?" said a blue matoran.

"They shot missiles!"

"What?" Missiles hit the base, shaking everyone inside. Seconds later, small bugs came out through the ceiling.

"Nanos!" The tiny bugs leaps on every matoran they see and begins munching down on them. Their screams fill the room as they die with pain and agony. All that's left after they finished eating were pieces of them.

"Get in the portal now!" I commanded. Every Toa, Glatorian, gets into the portal and a few surviving agori and matoran. Last one to enter was me while I looked back at the world we once knew. Everything we knew were wiped out by the fires that came from cannons. Jungles and plant life drained off water, leaving them to rot. The desert has basically took some of the world back. Villages were either burned down or reclaimed by nature and this even happened to big cities. We better hope we got somewhere place.

When Mata Nui gets in, the entire portal room collapses. Everyone one has gotten out except a one certain Glatorian who chose to stay behind and a couple of Toa. Everyone was at the stronghold wall firing the cannons at their enemy. The dreaded Skrall refused to surrender. Their pride allows them to keep on going despite the losses they are suffering. The cannons try to keep them back, but now it is no longer working. It was time for them to strike and destroy them. A few of them starts climbing the wall, but shot down by rifles. More begin swarming in. Despite the rifles working, more forces kept coming.

"Those rifles aren't stopping them nor the cannons. What do we do now?" A glatorian comes to command the Toa who was in a state of confusion. That glatorian will forever be known as a friend of Mata Nui: Ackar.

"Hold the line, Toa. Get off the cannons and start fighting. Kill as many as possible. Me and the others will charge at them through the gates."

"What happens if we get swarmed at the walls?"

"Then let the great beings be with you." Ackar leaves the ones at the wall and joins groups of Toa warriors ready to charge at their enemy.

"Alright warriors, today is the day we fight for a cause. These animals has ravaged our land and kill many of our people in a slaughter. Today is the day we will kill every one of theirs for every people killed. Will we succeed?"

"Yes!"

"Will we fight for Mata Nui?"

"Yes!"

"Will we fight with glory?"

"Yes!"

"Good. For Mata Nui!" The entire crowd cheers as they are now going out to fight. The gate keeper lowers down the gate. This was their final hour. Groups of Toa and a Glatorian fighting until their last breath against an entire army of Skrall. Who would win? Hope it was them. The crank is turned and turned, going around in circles. By the time it stops, the gate has now dropped open. Seeing this as an opportunity, the army of Skrall charges at them and so did they. This is the last stand now. Who will left at the end of the fight? The Toa as heroes or their enemy as the conquerors. Ackar draws his sword and head straights for a Skrall. His and the enemy's sword clash together.

We now meet up with Vakama who lands somewhere in a forest. He looks at his body. He wasn't his Turaga self anymore, but once again a Toa. That portal has a mysterious way of aging backwards. He also sees that he got his launcher back, but it was strange. It's shaped like a crossbow now and he had arrows. Doesn't matter as he got a weapon to save him from any danger from this planet they were now on. His journey continued through the forest. He had no idea for how long he had walked. Probably for hours. If he did not find any source of help, he won't make it out. He journeys further into the forest, but by this time, he was even more lost. Even worse, because he kept walking, he found himself lost inside the deep green forest. With no where else to go, looks like he won't make it. So he just sat down and does it for the rest of the day. By the time it reaches night, his body was freezing from the cold night. This was basically it for him. He was a goner. All he could think about was Nokama. She was special to him and now he was never going to see her ever again. As his body begins freezing, it reaches midnight by then after feeling numb pain from the deep pitch black darkness which give off cold chills and wind. Vakama started feeling dizzy. He tries to stay awake, but couldn't. He finally accepts his fate of not making it and falls onto the cold ground. Normally, he would survive the cold back on his planet. What makes the planet different is that the cold somehow affects bio organic beings like him. As Vakama lies there, he hears a sound. Suddenly two mysterious figures appeared. They somewhat had masks on, but not the kind they wore. Once they have seen him, they goes towards him. What happens now?

Meanwhile at the Watterson's house, Richard was as usual flipping through channels on the TV.

"There's about a millions of channel, but nothing is good. I wish something exciting happened. All I heard is that Gumball and Darwin had to battle a giant robot since Gumball's life was being taken over by him. I wish I would have been there. The kids seem to have a lot more problems and adventures in their life while me and Nicole had less interaction with them. I wish something could happen to me for once. I can't sit here for the rest of my life looking at this TV. Listen, sky spirits. If you got something exciting for me to do, give me a sign." A sudden burst of light blinds the big rabbit only blinding him for a few seconds. The light crashes into the backyard, shaking the ground.

"I hope it's good." Richard quickly rush outside seeing a hole caused by the impact. He looks deeper into the hole to see some kind of weird glowing mask. The mask had a weird appearance he has never seen before and it's color was gold. He quickly gets an idea.

"I know what to do with this! First thing in the morning, I'm selling this thing for a million dollars!" When Richard attempts to retrieve it, a small robotic beetle appears and stops him before he touches it.

"Hello little robotic beetle, do you mind moving?" The beetle bites his hand, enraging him. "Why you little!" The beetle quickly retreats and touches the mask. This results in the mask being turn on for some reason. It suddenly begins rising out of the ground causing the now concerned Richard to slowly back away. The dirt from the ground begins spiraling around and touching the mask. Richard didn't know if he should still stay or just run. He makes a dumb choice to stay. The mask and dirt kept colliding. He's not sure what was happening when the dirt quickly forms a body. This is not going to end good. After the body is form, the mask does it work and finally brings itself alive in physical form. The mysterious stranger, landing on the ground then looks up.

"Hello, my good sir."

"Who are you?" Richard asked shaking a little bit.

"My name is Mata Nui. I am from the planet Spherus Magna. Me and others have come here through a portal looking for a safe haven.

"Oh. Please to meet you. Also, does that beetle belong to you?"

"Yes. Why did you asked?"

"Oh, no reason because he bit me!"

"Maybe you made Click angry." Richard became puzzled by the name. "His name is Click and he is a Scarabax Beetle. He came from the planet also."

"Okay... Anyway, you're welcome in the Watterson's household if my wife minds and the kids. They're asleep so lets walk in quietly." Mata Nui nods his head in agreement.


End file.
